Percy Jackson  One of a kind
by rsbstarz
Summary: Really long one off - A year after the last olympian weird things start to happen to percy he needs to find himself but to find himself he has to face danger and over come it.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson – One of a Kind**

**Author: This is my first time writing a story so here goes nothing =)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the stuff that is recognized but the stuff that aint recognized...you get the drill =)**

**Chapter 1 – The Prophecy**

"I hate travelling" Rachel Dare mumbled to herself as she took clothes out from her suitcase. How she longed to see her friends. Of course she had iris messaged a few of them including Percy.

She smirked at the thought of Percy. How he had been protective of her when he realised that she was to become the oracle. He had grown at least a foot since then. His eyes seemed to be bluer – if that could happen.

She must be going crazy, if she thought that his eyes can be even more blue than they already are! She leaned back and lifted her head towards the ceiling.

A whole year she hadn't been her room. It had remained how she left it. Her unusual shaped room was painted a pale pink. Her four poster bed was over at the far north of her room. Her room was themed with chocolate brown furniture. Two bedside draws were placed on either side of her bed, the door to her walk in wardrobe was also brown. The luxurious vanity chest was placed a few feet away from the bathroom door.

She remembered a memory from when she was seven and how she threw a tantrum when her father personally came and ripped down the white fairy lights off the vanity chest she had placed there, and how she refused to be within the same room as her father after that incident.

She chuckled at the thought.

At the east side of her room there wasn't a wall at all; instead it was replaced by glass with a glass door. The white Egyptian cotton which was placed as a curtain moved slightly as a fresh breeze came into her room.

Only a few hours ago she had flown in from Boston. And now she was in her room. With her belongings scattered everywhere and yet she still had lots to unpack.

"Something funny?" a voice came from the entrance of the balcony.

In shock she looked over towards the voice. Twice before she had been scared like this; Apollo the God of Sun came to visit her. Apollo was also the God of Poetry which meant that whenever the Oracle had fore seen a prophecy he sensed it and came to visit her.

"_Seen_ anything lately?" the man approached her. He was wearing a yellow and green coloured shirt which had multiple palm trees printed on it, beneath he wore white three quarter lengths and brown flip flops. It was a sight to see. From all the descriptions she had received from Percy she could only guess that this was Poseidon the God of Sea.

"What brings you here Lord Poseidon?" she said coldly ignoring his comment.

"Well after the way Apollo describes you. I must say you he did well" _for once_ he wanted to add. But thinking wisely he stopped himself. He walked towards a portrait of a rose never breaking his gaze from Rachel. He saw that he may have offended her in some way and decided best if an apology is made.

"I guess I am not making the best impression. Please excuse my sense of humour, it never did any good" he spoke softly in an apologizing tone.

Curiosity sank in as she wondered why he was paying her a visit. "Is there a reason for this visit?" she asked.

Sensing it was best to get straight to the point Poseidon replied, "Well you see we haven't met yet and after all the times Apollo describes you, I had to have a meet you for myself." He explained.

"So you came in order for us to meet?" She mumbled summarizing his point.

"Well yes" he paused and turned to look the Oracle in the eyes. "I remember how hard it was for the last Oracle to adapt to this new life and wondered how you were doing."

She looked back to half a year ago when she conducting a science experiment in testing metals. Her lab partner Claire asked her if she would ever find what she was looking for in life. Apparently she went into a sort of trance and started speaking in a different tone. She told Claire that her biggest challenge was approaching her and that she could trust no one! She could never meet Claire in the eye after that.

"I am sure that you have heard of a few incidents including me." She knew that Poseidon knew already the answer to her question but why did he have to ask? She wondered.

"Well yes of course, but I wasn't asking you about any incidents. I was asking how you feel about it and how it is effecting you emotionally." He stated clearly.

Rachel starred at the being in front of her. He and Percy share a couple of the same traits including the intense look they made when they were talking about something serious.

"Well it has made me a bit more of an outcast amongst my school friends. But what do school friends matter when I shall see my close friends in a matter of days" she answered trying not to be rude towards the God.

"I am guessing that includes my son Percy?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. "I have never told him this but he is the dearest son I have ever had. And not only that he has more than proven himself to be worthy of the title of being my son." He didn't know what overcame to mention this but he had always wanted to tell him but he decided he didn't want an over cocky son.

Rachel felt blank. She could feel the change in her. She could feel her senses dulling. It was coming to her.

Poseidon looked at Rachel shock. Her skin was becoming paler and her eyes shining brighter. She stood stiffly as though she was unwelcoming an uninvited guest.

"_Again the fire will stir,_

_The prodigal son of Poseidon will face turmoil;_

_Ignored he shall be so as_

_Anguish, rage and loneliness,_

_Will burst through from within him,_

_Creating wonders never seen,_

_For he shall,_

_And he shall alone,_

_Discover his own truth._

_Try as they_

_For nothing will alter._

_Whilst deep within the ocean depths,_

_An old face shall return,_

_Bringing with him,_

_A horde of terror,_

_For this will be,_

_Where everyone awaits,_

_The Prodigal Son of Poseidon_

_For only one,_

_Shall Survive." _

Poseidon stared at the young girl. Shock filled his mind. He wasn't expecting a prophecy, especially one so serious.

The prophecy meant that it could be no one other than Percy but who did it mean by stating an old face shall return? And in the ocean depths – in his domain, surely he could do something to help save his son.

_Try as they may For nothing shall alter._

The sentence filled his head with doubt but still he would try. He wouldn't let his son die. He had to do something. Anything.

With one last look at the girl who was barely standing in front of him. He vanished into mid-air.

Dizziness filled her mind. She had had this feeling before. She had given a prophecy. And one that was serious seeing as Poseidon had just vanished without a word.

She only had to look around to find Apollo standing next to her, offering her his hand to support her.

"Getting serious already are we?" Apollo spoke, trying to make the situation lighter. Trouble starting already, can the Gods have no peace?

**Author: Please review =) I know some of you have mentioned that Percy's eyes are infact green but in this fanfic I have changed them to blue due to my story plot =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter 2 =)**

** Diclaimer: I dont own any of the stuff that you recognize but the stuff that aint...you get the drill =)**

**Chapter 2 **

_11:45am_ Percy read on the alarm clock when he looked over to his bed side cabinet. He reached for his phone which was placed next to the alarm clock. He glanced at it and saw he had a text from Annabeth. It read, _Good morning =) still meeting at 2pm by central park? _He hadn't seen her for a couple weeks but that was due to the fact she was over going over some blue prints about the shrine dedicated to the late God Pan.

He replied _Yep we sure are_. He smiled at the thought that he was going back to camp. He went there over the Easter break with Annabeth to see how the new cabins where doing. Over the year several new cabins were built for the children of Iris, Nemesis, Morpheus, Janus and Aeolus. However cabins were also built for the children of Hecate and Hebe, even though their parents went against the Gods during the battle with Kronus. It wasn't fair if they have to share the same fate as their parents.

A second after he sent the text he heard a knock on the door.

"Percy?" His mother's voice peered from the outside of his door. "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yep I am…give me a second." Percy replied getting up to unlock his door while grabbing a shirt from the floor. Just before he unlocked the door he had a quick glance around his room.

It was the cleanest it had been all year due to the fact that half of his belongings were in a suitcase but the other half was scattered around the room. He knew as soon as he opened the door his mother would give him a lecture about keeping his room tidy. But he smirked at the thought he won't be hearing her lectures for at least another five weeks after today!

The door clicked as the lock was unleashed.

A warm smile appeared on his mother's face. "I don't know why Paul insisted that you should have a lock on your door."

His step father Paul had took it upon himself to give Percy a little privacy in his room and 'persuaded' his mother into agreeing. The smile on his mother's face vanished as her eyes drifted on to behind Percy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to tidy your room?" She could feel a rant coming on but one look at Percy's face and how she wasn't going to be seeing him for five weeks sank in. "Oh well…I'm not going to see you for another five weeks so I will not ruin this day by giving you a lecture." Her concerned eyes met Percy's.

His mother and Paul were doing really well with their relationship considering his mother was now four months pregnant and was beginning to show. His mother took it upon herself to reassure Percy nearly every day that they were going to be the most perfect family and how he would make a great brother. But somehow that seemed to make it worse and he began to start thinking that maybe he was overcrowding his mother and Paul.

"What time are you meeting Annabeth?" she asked Percy wondering how much time she had left with her son before he left.

"At 2 by central park, her dad's giving us a lift to the camp" he replied.

Not knowing what to say his mother replied, "Well get changed and come and have some breakfast. Then you can check if you have packed everything you need." She hated the thought of parting with Percy.

Percy did as his mother suggested. He quickly had a bowl of cereal and went to go brush his teeth. After, he checked if he had packed everything necessary. It was nearing 1pm and he decided best if he said his goodbyes and left to meet Annabeth.

He went into the living room bringing his suitcase with him. Paul had taken a day off from work to say goodbye to him. His mother was sitting on the sofa curled up watching her recorded programme while Paul was in the arm chair reading a newspaper.

"Ermmm Mum? Paul?" he announced himself, feeling uneasy.

"Percy! Is it time already? I swear it was only 12 a minute ago." His mother exclaimed. She practically ran over to Percy to squeeze him into a bear hug. While Paul put his paper down and came walking towards the two.

"Mum? I can't breathe." Percy mumbled.

"Oh sorry dear…"she pulled back embarrassed. "Now you listen to me Percy, if something happens and you want me to come and get you all you have to do is ring me ok?"

"That includes me too!" Paul spoke smiling while putting an hand on Percy's shoulder only to let it go after a second. Over the year he and Percy had created a bond but neither was sure what to call it since it was in between a friend and a father.

"Ok thanks I will if I want to come home" Percy beamed as he said this. He loved the two of them but still he felt like he was crowding them.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift to central park?" Paul asked.

"Nah I'm sure I can manage." Percy smirked.

"Percy Jackson you promise me you'll stay out of trouble!" his mother gave the daring look she always made each year when he promised to stay out of trouble.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll try not to" Percy just about managed to pull a straight face as he spoke.

His mother embraced him in another hug. Percy put him arms around his mother and then pulled away from her knowing that they could be saying good bye all day and still his mother would not be ready to say good bye.

Paul quickly patted him on the shoulder and told him to take care of himself. Both of them came to the bus stop down the road to see him off.

"Don't forget to have fun!" Paul shouted out just a second after Percy boarded the bus.

It took 20 minutes for the bus to reach 59th street - Columbus circle near central park. He got out and went over to where he was supposed to meet Annabeth.

When he reached the spot he was supposed to meet Annabeth, he rolled his sleeve up to reveal a watch. 1:57pm he read.

A car pulled up and out jumped Annabeth from the back seat. She motioned for Percy to come over. Percy's face lit up when he saw Annabeth. She had grown to be more beautiful and he thought to himself there could be no one else in this world that could compare to her.

He smiled and went over to the silver Renault.

"Hey" he murmured, pulling Annabeth into a hug.

"Hey Percy" she whispered in return. She pulled away looking over towards the car. "Come on my dad's not going to wait forever!" she teased.

The boot of the car was already open and there stood beside was none other than Dr Chase, Annabeth's father.

"Hello Dr Chase" Percy said as he lifted his suitcase to place in the boot.

"Hello Percy." Dr Chase replied giving Percy a warm smile. "Come on we must get a move on." He said as he walked towards the driver's door, opened it and climbed in.

Annabeth was already sitting in the back when Percy joined her. He reached for her hand and placed his hand in hers. He smiled as he tugged her hand towards his face, only to place a kiss on it.

At that moment Dr Chase put the radio on full volume causing Percy and Annabeth to jump. They turned to look at each other and the two bursted out in laughter. In the rear view mirror they could see Dr Chase smiling.

Thus there journey to camp started.

**Author: hope you enjoyed it. Please Review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** I had a bit of trouble with names which is why it's taken me so long**

**Disclaimer****: I dont own any stuff that you may recognise but the stuff you dont... =)**

**Chapter 3 – Back to Camp **

"Nico, how you doing?" Percy exclaimed as he walked towards Nico. Nico looked more and more like his father in appearance every time Percy saw him. His jet black hair was longer than the last time Percy had seen him. He too like Percy had grown a few inches over the summer and now was just over Percy's eyebrows.

"I'm good, actually things can't get any better than this at the moment" Nico said as he shook Percy's hand quickly, smiling happily. "Hey Annabeth" Nico said giving a nod.

"Hi Nico, when did you get here?" Annabeth asked.

"An hour ago, Chiron wants us to get settled then go to the house at 4pm and you two really need to see the finishing touches to the new cabins!" Nico said eagerly but Annabeth was already moving towards camp while the two stood there. Percy smiled at Nico who was smiling back at Percy. They had become like brothers ever since they met.

"Arggg will you to move!" Annabeth shouted from at least 5 meters away from them. "It's not that hard to walk, you put one foot in front of the other!"

With that Percy and Nico laughed and started to walk down towards camp either not wanting a lecture from Annabeth.

The three stopped as soon they were at the centre of camp, surrounded by cabins. Originally the cabins of the major Gods were built on a curved line creating a half circle but now several cabins joined the original eight cabins – completing the circle.

Percy didn't know how to react as his emotions filled him at the same time. He had fulfilled the promise he had made to Luke last summer. He looked over to Annabeth who was moving closer to him. She reached out her hand and placed it on Percy's cheek.

"You've done it Percy" she spoke softly and then wrapped her arms around Percy knowing that he needed comfort now. He accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her protectively resting his face on her shoulder. After a few seconds, still not wanting to let go he lifted his face to glance at his surroundings.

A cabin a few meters away had three doorways. _Three doorways he thought to himself. It could only possibly belong to Janus the God of decision making._ Next to the Janus cabin was the cabin for Iris – the Goddess of rainbows; the cabin illuminated in the colours of the rainbow each colour binding into the other. Dark blue paint faded into black paint in the next cabin and small golden stars were scattered across the whole cabin. Percy had a feeling that he met the God of this cabin but didn't know who. Next to that cabin was another cabin that was not decorated at all. Instead it held a weird presence. Percy broke away from Annabeth and walked over towards the two strange cabins.

Nico who was feeling a little awkward beside the couple looked away and only looked back when he noticed Percy walking over towards the cabins of Morpheus and Hecate.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out, but there was no answer. She looked around towards Nico only to see him running to catch up to Percy.

"Who do these cabins belong to?" Percy asked when Nico walked beside him.

"Well that one there belongs to Morpheus and that one belongs to Hecate." He pointed at each cabin as he spoke. "I know that Morpheus and Hecate went against us at the war last year but that doesn't mean their children have to suffer does it?"

No one spoke after Nico's sentence instead the sound of steps came from behind them as Annabeth joined them. Percy looked over to Nico and placed an arm on his shoulder and couldn't help but smile.

"You know what Nico, your right. No one should be judged." With that Nico smiled.

"Come on you two it's 3.10pm and we haven't even put our things in our cabins yet!" Annabeth exclaimed as she started to walk towards her own cabin. "Meet back out here in 20 minutes!"

"See you in a bit Nico" Percy turned and headed towards the Poseidon cabin – his father's cabin.

Percy looked around as he entered his cabin, it looked just as he left it. The water shrine was still at the end of the cabin. Percy walked over to the bed he stayed in last year and placed his things on the bed.

Percy unpacked his clothes and placed them in the drawer beside his bed. He then got a picture of his mum and Paul and placed it on top of the drawer along with his phone. Even though he didn't use it he carried it around knowing that it might be helpful somehow. He looked over at his watch which now read 3.25pm.

He walked over to the door to open it only to find Annabeth and Nico waiting for him to come out.

"Come on or we'll be late." Annabeth was always the one to want to be on time.

Along the way to the house they saw the Stoll brothers; Travis and Connor leaders of the Hermes cabin and Pollux leader of the Dionysius cabin heading towards the house too. They exchanged greetings as they carried on walking towards the house where they found Chiron, Clarisse leader of the Ares cabin, Jake leader of Hephaestus cabin and Michael Yew leader of the Apollo cabin standing by the entrance waiting for everyone to turn up.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Pollux, Travis and Connor joined the others. Connor opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Chiron.

"Hello. Thank you for joining us. We are now waiting for two more, who by the looks of it are right there" Chiron faced towards the two; Katie Gardener leader of the Demeter cabin and another girl who Percy had seen around camp.

"Everyone I am sure you have seen Tina around the camp. She is to take over Silena and become the new leader of the Aphrodite cabin. And now I think it is time to take this inside so follow me." Chiron entered the house and took a right leading into the dining room. The last time they had been in this room all together was when they were fighting creatures that were using the labyrinth to get into camp.

"Everyone grab a seat and let us begin." Chiron went to stand at the head of table and gazed around the table. Percy sat down beside Annabeth and Nico.

"Firstly I would like to welcome you all back to camp and thank you all for coming to camp a day earlier than you all expected. However since we are expecting to have _many_ more students at camp this year we need to make sure we select the leaders of the minor God cabins. There are seven new cabins therefore there shall be seven new leaders. I have narrowed it down and in front of each of you there is a list of possible candidates and beside that there is a sheet where you shall write down who you think should be a leader of each cabin. Once you have done this pass it back to me so that I can tally the results." With that Chiron went to stand beside the fireplace, staring down at the fire.

Percy looked at each candidate and started to write down the candidates that stood out which was hard as they all did. 10 minutes later he was done. He got up and went to hand his sheet to Chiron who had already started to tally the results. As he went back to his seat Clarisse got up. They both gave a nod of respect to each other.

"Thank you all and I shall now read out the names…"Chiron was interrupted by a sudden arrival.

"Why, hello Chiron!" Dionysus patted Chiron on the shoulder. "I hope I am not late" Dionysus the God of wine looked around at the faces looking at him. "Well not that late anyway."

"Lord Dionysus glad that you could finally join us. You're just in time for the results." Chiron stated. "If you could kindly take a seat so that I can continue. The leader of the Iris cabin shall be Gregory Kingsley. The leader of the Aeolus cabin shall be Laura Kingsley. The leader of the Janus cabin shall be John Crawford. The leader of the Nemesis cabin shall be Fred Perkins. The leader of the Hecate cabin shall be Sheila Bennet. The leader of the Morpheus cabin shall be Ben Jenkins. And finally we have a tie for the leader of the Hebe cabin Peter Bingsley and Veronica Charles." Chiron looked up not knowing what to do.

"Well since I missed the voting on the other camp leaders I shall get to choose this camp leader. Now let's see the two candidates!" Dionysus got up and went to stand next to the Chiron. He looked carefully at the two and then looked up. "The leader of the Hebe cabin shall be Veronica Charles" Dionysus boomed.

"Thank you Dionysus. Tomorrow the new campers will arrive. Each camper is to report to the centre of the camp where they shall be marked and placed into the cabin of their parent. As you all are leaders it is your role to direct the campers, make them get accustomed to camp life and to deal with any riff raff. You are also to explain camp rules to the new campers and these rules shall be repeated tomorrow at dinner by me. Now of you all go. I am sure there are a few things you all want to do before dinner tonight."

With that everyone got up and went to the door. Once outside some people went towards camp while others went into the forest or the Pegasus paddocks.

"Annabeth you go back to camp. I'm going to go to the lake for a bit." Percy turned towards the lake. It didn't take him long to reach the lake and he sat down on the shore. He didn't know how long he sat there but it was refreshing. He hadn't been surrounded by this much water for over a year. But his thoughts went to the question he had asked his father last year. His father gave a crooked smile and left with the question unanswered.

What if I do have more siblings? Percy asked himself. His father hadn't even spoken to him ever since that time. Not even on an Iris message. But does his father have any more children? No, his father couldn't have. At the time Poseidon, Zeus and Hades made a pact not to have any more half children that they already had and if he had more siblings Poseidon would surely be in trouble with Zeus and Hades.

But the question still remained did his father have any more children? He could do nothing other than wait for tomorrow.

**Author: thanks for reading. and i welcome reviews =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important notice below**

**Chapter 4 – Chaos at Camp**

"What!" A voice screamed. "How could this be!" the voice continued. Percy now saw the back of a man and a campe.

"W-well ss-sire…" the campe was cut off by the man.

"Don't answer that!" the man growled.

"Sss-sire if I may be so bold but to ask what are your orders?" the campe hissed as it moved towards the man who now stood with his back to Percy. A few minutes went by in complete silence.

"ORDERS?" the man shouted followed by a screeching laugh. "Orders!" he spoke and continued to laugh.

The campe stared at the man in a quizzical manner.

"S-sire might I know what is so funny?" the campe asked.

The laughter stopped when the campe asked the question. The man looked at the campe for a second only then to advance on the campe and only stopped when the campe could no longer move back. His hands wrapped around the campe's neck.

"YOU ARE TO GATHER ALLIES!" The man squeezed his hands around her neck harder only then to let go. "Do you understand?" The man spoke with his teeth clenched.

"Yes. Yes sire. I will go now" The campe spoke with her head down never once looking the man in the eyes.

"I have much work to do Merissa. Many old friends to bring back." The man hissed as he turned around.

"WHO'S THERE?" the man screeched.

With that Percy awoke, breathless. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair thinking about what had just happened. Just before he woke Percy managed to see that the man had a long white beard and had dark blue eyes.

"Hey, Percy you awake yet!" a voice came from outside his cabin door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" Percy yelled back as he got up from bed. He looked around for a shirt; which was at the end of his bed. He grabbed it and pulled it on before he opened the door.

"Hey Percy, Chiron sent me to wake you up." Chris Rodriguez spoke as he reached out his hand.

"Hi Chris, when did you arrive?" Percy asked as he reached out to shake Chris's hand.

"About an hour ago and Percy we better get a move on otherwise you'll be late." Chris spoke in an informingly manner.

"Late for what?" Percy asked walking beside Chris. They were headed towards the dining area of camp.

"Chiron's giving us instructions about today." They now stood by a large fire. Percy remembered his previous years at camp. The fire was bigger than usual as it spread out a foot bigger than usual.

"See ya Percy" Chris walked off to go sit at his table.

Percy went to sit at the Poseidon table by himself. He looked over at other tables and noticed how the other demigods fought over food and had small conversations.

"Hello everyone" Chiron spoke loudly to get the attention of all. "I hope you have all had a good year at school. I know you may wonder why for the first time I gave instructions for demigods who had attended camp half blood and also had intentions of coming here this summer to come today before 9am. I did this in hope that you may aid us today to welcome the arrival of many new demigods who are to arrive during the day. Each new demigod must be brought to the centre of the camp so they can be classified by whose child they are." Chiron smiled and looked around. "I hope many of you help by guiding the new demigods to the centre of camp." Chiron paused and had a serious look on his face. "I would also like to give few words of warning. As there are going to be many arriving, it may draw crowds and by crowds I mean various creatures whose intentions are to hunt demigods." Chiron paused to emphasise this point. "Now I will not keep you from your breakfast but I would like to ask the camp leaders to come here."

From that, the chatter resumed back to normal. Percy got up and headed towards Chiron, as did the other camp leaders. The ten camp leaders gathered around Chiron; waiting for Chiron to start.

"Following on from my warning, I need to give you all some orders to follow today. You are not to argue about these instructions. Understand?" Chiron paused to look around the small circle where he was met by nods. "Percy, Clarisse, Nico and Annabeth I would like to place you all on guard duty. You are all to stay within the magical borders unless to aid another. Clarisse and Annabeth I would like you to choose a couple of others from each of your cabins to help you with this task. Travis and Connor you will be given the job of communication – you two shall be our way of communicating from one another. Tina and Katie you two shall be in charge of guiding demigods from the border to the centre of camp. Michael you two shall make sure that there is no mischief around camp. Jake you are to stay here with me and help maintain the fire as well as various other tasks and finally Pollux I would like you to welcome the seven new leaders as well as inform them of their roles of being a camp leader. Now that you are all aware of your tasks you may go."

"Percy come over here" Annabeth called out when she saw Percy heading back to his table. He looked over towards the voice that called his name and smiled and carried on smiling when he saw Nico but then he glanced over to Clarisse. This is going to be a _long_ day he thought but nonetheless he went over to the three of them.

"We need to figure out how were going to do this. Chiron gave each leader the task of which relates to their parent so it's smart that we take it as a hint don't you?" Annabeth had already figured the double meaning behind Chiron's words.

Percy took a moment to understand what Annabeth meant. Her mother was Athena the God of battle strategy and wisdom. Clarisse's father was Ares the God of war. Nico's father was Hades the God of the underworld and me the son of Poseidon. Travis and Connor were given the task of communication; their father was the messenger of the Gods. Yep he thought Annabeth was making sense and if he were to continue each camp leader would be connected to the task they were given as well as each of their parents. But did this mean that Chiron knew that there was going to be fighting today?

Nico gave a small nod.

"Yeah I suppose your right" Percy mumbled.

"Okay, fine." Clarisse whined.

"Percy, Clarisse you two have to work together. We're going to be fighting today. I don't want either of you arguing with each other especially not when others are at risk." Annabeth remembered all the squabbles the two had in the past.

"Annabeth we get your point. Now what we going to do?" Clarisse asked.

"Well I don't know what we're facing today so it's best if we grab weapons and meet by the tree after we eat. Clarisse you too have to choose a couple of others so chose carefully and I'll see you three in a bit." With that Annabeth walked over towards her table, which left an awkward silence between Percy, Clarisse and Nico.

"So…Clarisse how was your year?" Percy asked; not knowing what to do, let alone what to say.

"Errmm it's been alright. You?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's been good." Percy replied, still feeling awkward.

"This is weird." Clarisse spoke. "I'm meant to hate you – no wait I do hate you but hey I've actually built up a tolerance for you so truce, Yeah?" Clarisse placed her hand in mid-air.

"Yep truce" Percy met her hand in mid-air and shook it.

The hand shake only lasted a couple of seconds and after Clarisse turned around and walked away muttering a small "Bye".

"Percy, you finished eating?" Nico asked now that they were alone.

"Yep, do you want to head down to the armoury?" Percy asked as he knew neither of them wanted to return to their empty tables.

Silence filled around them as they walked to the armoury. Visions and thoughts of the dream Percy had last night, filled his mind in confusion. He had to talk to someone.

"Nico listen" Percy spoke once they were in the armoury, sensing that no one was near. Percy carried on, "I had this dream. Well it wasn't a dream it was like I was there, like how you summoned me last year." Percy explained. "But the thing it wasn't like I was summoned, it was like I was there if you get what I mean."

"You mean like you were kind of physically there?" Nico asked trying to figure out what Percy was saying as reached out for a sword.

"Yeah kind of; when you summoned me it was like I was watching something from a television or something but last night I actually felt like I was there."

Nico was now looking for a shield but paused, "Percy, what did you see?"

Percy turned around to face Nico, "Well there was this man and this campe. The man said her name at the end it's Merissa. But listen this man, he was angry about something. Well not angry but kind of shocked about something and he was going to do something about it and well it was at the end of the dream when he said he was going to round up allies and he was going to bring back 'old friends'." A worried look now filled Percy's face.

"What do you mean by 'old friends'" Nico asked.

"I don't know what it means but it sounds bad, really bad." Percy said as he grabbed a sword.

"What happened after?" Nico waited for Percy to answer.

"Well he turned around and I think he knew someone was there but I don't think he saw me. But the last thing I remember is his outraged roar when he realised someone was eavesdropping on him." A shiver ran through Percy's spine when he relived the last moments.

"But did you get a good look at him?"

"Well I only remember his dark blue eyes and…well white beard." Percy sounded unsure. "Nico…I remember him from somewhere but I don't know where."

"Percy I don't know to do. I think you should tell Chiron. I mean if you actually felt like you were there, you definitely need to tell Chiron." Nico said as he shut the armoury door behind them.

"Yeah…"Percy murmured not taking in Nico's advice. "Come on we better go meet Annabeth and Clarisse."

**IMPORTANT NOTICE : I'm sorry to say that I'm am no longer continuing this fan fic. Thank You to those who have supported me and reviewed. **


End file.
